staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
SCMDraft 2
SCMDraft 2 is a third party editor to create and edit maps for StarCraft. It has a vast array of abilities, such as illegal doodad placement, stacking units, upgrades up to 255, and more. It is currently the preferred editor over other third party editors, including over the stock StarEdit. Probably the main differentiating factor between SCMDraft 2 and Starforge, the other fully-featured 3rd-party editor, is that SCMDraft 2 simply has far less bugs - and so, even though Starforge may have some unique, special features not found in any other editor, including SCMDraft 2, the latter still nevertheless wins out for the spot as preferred primary map editor, given both the lack of bugs and the fact that said features are not crucial and rather only augmentative in certain situations. Terrain SCMDraft 2 is a great map editor for terraining maps and allows you to use square terrain and contains extended terrain. A technique used in SCMDraft 2 is called blending terrain and since you can use square terrain and extended terrain, you can make cool things. A good example of using square terrain and extended terrain are inverted ramps. You can also copy and paste terrain which is a very handy feature. Brushes Brushes is a new feature that allows you to save terrain for later use in different maps. Triggers There are some things that SCMDraft 2 allows you to do that StarEdit can't do. One example is disabling doodad state on buildings and units, although doing that can make the entire game crash. Triggers can be made faster with less clicking with text-based Trigedit (the original GUI Classic Trigedit is also available). SCMDraft 2 includes a memory condition which allows you to use EUD conditions if you are using Extended Player Deaths. Extended units SCMDraft 2 also has a wider number of units for you to choose from, from beta/unfinished units (that mostly crash the game), to other previously unplaceable objects, such as mineral chunks and vespene sacs. Extended player mapping capabilites SCMDraft 2 introduces extended mapping capabilities in the area of the Players: it allows the use of 3 more "extended players", and also allows every player in the game to have upgrades and be able to place all units, such that you can now also place Marines, Hatcheries, etc on the map for the Neutral player (Player 12), previously not doable in StarEdit. You may now also set player colours (with an expanded set of colours not intended to be in the game to choose from). You may not set colours for Player 9-11 as well as Player 12. Extended Players : Main article here. These extended players (Players 9-11) feature a number of quirks, being unused and unfinished; these, in addition to the fact that they are unplayable by humans, result in them not being suitable for use as regular players (Players 1-8) under most circumstances. In particular, these players do not have vision of anyone on the map, including themselves, and therefore cannot attack anything. Triggers for these players will also not run, so it is impossible to give them vision to cirumvent this issue. By default, these players are hostile. They can be considered unimplemented copies of Player 12 (Neutral). Neutral : Main article here. Player 12, the Neutral player, has just the same limitations as the Extended Players discussed above, with the exception that they are not hostile and all units in the game go to this player when that player is either defeated or leaves the game. See also * StarEdit * Starforge External links * Link to official site Category:Starcraft Category:Mapmaking Category:Tools and Programs Category:Programs Category:Mapmaking Apps